


"I needed you but you weren't there"

by Overgirl69



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alex Danvers bashing, Anti DEO, Cybernetics, Dark Kara Zor-El, F/F, Kara Zor-El centric, Kara had horrible parents, Kara is a Zor-El not a Danvers, Krypton was destroyed on purpose, Krypton wasn't a happy place, Lena Luthor Bashing, Lesbian Kara Zor-El, Not WestAllen friendly, OP Kara Zor-El, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Potential pairing in future, Slight superman bashing, Supergirl no more, homophobic parents, not olicity friendly, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgirl69/pseuds/Overgirl69
Summary: Kara didn't expect it to come to this  a Luthor vs a super she didn't want it to come this. She never wanted to fight her.But did she have a choice? Would this end in fire and blood? Or would this end in flowers and rainbows like how Kara was hoping?
Relationships: (past) Barry Allen/Iris West, (past) Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow, Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Kara Zor-El/?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	"I needed you but you weren't there"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers this is my first attempt at writing a story. I have been a longtime supergirl fan (despite it's many flaws) and have been spending time to write a good supergirl story. This won't be a supercorp fanfic I am not a fan of Lena Luthor rn so fans on Lena turn back. Criticism and hate will be deleted and blocked. This will also have a few other Character bashing that needs to be acknowledged one or two will be redeemed, but not all of them so don't expect people like Lena being forgiven for her actions.
> 
> This storyline will be different in this Kara took the superhero title much earlier at eighteen not in her mid twenties. I like to compare her to the supergirl in the comics she was eighteen when she became supergirl she still left her planet at thirteen and in the phantom zone for twenty four. She was also left to be cared for the Danvers (meaning forced to hide her powers and take there last name) she will be Known as Kara Zor-El in the show and she will not hide her intelligent mind like she did in the show.
> 
> Also the time this story take place is season five but crisis is still a long while away for my story to make sense.
> 
> I've read some fanfiction where people make her the idiot and Alex and Lena the geniuses. (Which is honestly just rude) Alex is smart but not Kryptonian smart. So she doesn't know Kara's language she has to rely on either Lena or Kara for help when dealing with Kryptonian cases.
> 
> Also you will see some characters who have left the show as well just...be prepared. This will hopefully be a long fanfiction.but will definitely go off script with some material used from the show. Enjoy and be kind.)

**PROLOGUE**

All of this...after all of this time it came down to them. A super and a Luthor working together is what the world called them. But now it's a super vs a Luthor. But Kara couldn't fight Lena even if she wanted to.

Was this her fault? Was it her fault for not telling Lena she's supergirl? Kara couldn't really tell, she was convinced time and time again not to tell Lena that she was supergirl, that she Kara Zor-El was an alien from Krypton.

A woman who came from a flawed planet. Kara never told Lena because part of her was scared of what would have happened to Lena if she told her. The people that would have came after her.

Kara Zor-El had many enemies just like any other hero and if they came after Lena and killed her!! Kara would never be able to forgive herself. So she hid it she hid her secret to keep her best friend safe. Despite the consequences Alex kept telling her that it was safer this way.

But Alex was distrustful of Lena Luthor. Always making sure the little Luthor wouldn't become like her brother. Always having a gun on her just in case. Alex always telling Kara she's just like Lex and Kara Everytime telling Alex and proving to her time and time again she was wrong.

And for a time.. she was right. Then everything right went wrong Lex visited Lena as he was dying using her medicine she was creating to give humans powers to not feel weak. Lex was healthy and creating problems. Turning supergirl into a supervillain.

Time and time again they fought and ever time it turned to a draw. It was like a curse and super vs a Luthor. And Kara hated it, no matter how hard she tried Lex always had a way to destroy her life. Even before death he turned Lena's number one hope on her revealing how much of a fool she was.

So perhaps it was her fault and perhaps it wasn't. Human and alien they were all the same. They were not gods they have made mistakes. But sometimes we cannot stop the inevitable. Sometimes we cannot change destiny.

_______________________________________  
(Fortress of solitude)

Kara stared at Lena with tears in her eyes "Lena..why?" Kara couldn't believe her friend, her confidant had betrayed her and for what? Why would she use use her if she knew she was supergirl?

"Why?!" Lena laughed "You want to know why?!" "You lied to me Kara!! You used me!! And for what?! Because I'm a Luthor?!!" Kara shook her head "No Lena I didn't use you. I was- I DON'T CARE KARA!!!" Lena screamed "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE KARA!!" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE A LUTHOR!!, WANTING SO DESPERATELY TO ESCAPE YOUR BROTHERS SHADOW BUT BE PULLED RIGHT BACK IN!!"

Lena sniffed looking at Kara "you want a villain Kara? I'll give you a villain!!" Kara's eyes widened as she was trapped in a kryptonite case. "Lena!! please don't do this!! I know there's good in you!! Your a good person!!" "NO!! YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE WHO OR WHAT I AM EVER AGAIN!!"

"Lena glared at Kara eyes red from crying you broke my heart Kara!? You lied to me, betrayed me in fact!! So I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine"

Kara's screamed and pleads were drowned as Lena opened a portal to take her back to L-corp. Lena looked at Leviathan "launch the rockets" The woman looked at Lena "are you sure Lena? If you do this there will be no going back you will be just like me a villain" Lena looked at the woman and sneered "I'm nothing like you!, Are you? The woman mused you trapped supergirl in kryptonite already, you are planning to use Myriad, and you did just tell me to launch a kryptonite missile and to destroy the fortress aren't you worried it'll kill supergirl?"

Lena waved off the concern "No I'm sure supergirl will be saved by her super friends Lena sneered now fire those missiles!!" Lena ordered. The woman smirked "Yes Mrs Luthor." With a press of a button the missile exit L-corp flying across the Atlantic Ocean at high speeds.

Kara was fighting to break out of the indestructible glass the harder she fought she worse she became. Exhausted Kara gave up knowing her fight was over. She could hear a missile coming there was no escaping this. She was a Kryptonian but she was no god, she wasn't indestructible, this was her fate, no one could escape death...not even her.

Hours ago when Lena left Kara hoped Alex would come to save her but she never did, not J'onn, not Winn, no one she was truly alone.

With the final thought the missile flew through the fortress and into the console immediately exploding. Fire quickly gaining ground burning everything in its path. Kara was stuck in the kryptonite prison that Lena built just for her.

The harder she pounded the more intense the kryptonite became. The flames from the fire caused boils on her skin, her skin melted until you she was unrecognizable.

Kara screamed with tears in her eyes and a silent scream on her lips as her whole world went black. No one was coming for her, not Kal,not Alex,not J'onn, and certainly not Lena she was alone for the second time in her life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know this was a short chapter we can call this a prologue if you will now there is two ways this can go Lena can find Kara and fix her up and they fix there problems and then boom!! Supercorp!! But you obviously haven't read my stories before this isn't what will happen this is a Kara centric story there will be things that I will put into my stories some from theories I like and some from stories that I gained inspiration on. I'm hoping to split this story into arcs if I can.
> 
> Kara has a long road both mentally and physically questions will be answered like where is Alex, how does she not know about Kara being in trouble? I promise I will reveal it soon read the title carefully and the tags this is a story that I've been thinking of for a while so enjoy this fic it will be a chapter by chapter story updates? I'll update whenever I can I can't promise you a chapter a week or anything as I am busy sometime or tend to forget.


End file.
